In certain markets, such as the consumer electronics market, among others, it is desirable to apply a decorative and protective coating to a substrate, such as, for example, metallic and plastic substrates. In some cases, for economic, environmental, or other reasons, it may be desirable to recycle such substrates for further use. Such recycling, however, often requires the removal of the original coating from the substrate, and, in many cases, the difficulty associated with such removal renders recycling less commercially attractive.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide a multi-component composite coating that can be relatively easy to remove from a substrate upon the application of heat. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide such coatings that have a pleasing, smooth visual appearance, such that the coatings are suitable for use on commercial products, such as, for example, consumer electronics equipment.